


paradise

by machinistwench



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, disgustingly cute, the quadrumvirate cuddling on an improbably large couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinistwench/pseuds/machinistwench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac wants to cuddle with his boyfriends, but only one of them is going to be home that night, or so he believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paradise

**Author's Note:**

> for kate, aka tumblr user courf, who is a big nerd and one of my faves

It was a Thursday night and, as per usual, Courfeyrac and Grantaire were cuddling on the couch as they waited for their other boyfriends to get home.  Thursday night was study night for Enjolras and Combeferre, who were often at the library until all hours reviewing the material they had learned in their law lecture with Professor Lamarque that day.  The only thing that made that day different than any other Thursday was that Courfeyrac’s birthday was the next day and he had been hoping to see his boyfriends before the madness of a birthday amongst the Amis descended upon their house.  He had mentioned as much to Grantaire, who had suggested he ask Combeferre and Enjolras to stay home that night, but Courf had refused, saying that he didn’t want to interrupt their important study time and mess up their schedule.  Grantaire could now tell that he was regretting it; the couch was too big without the other half of their relationship to sprawl over the armrest and back (Enjolras) and lay out across half of the whole thing so they had somebody to cuddle on (Combeferre).  He pulled Courfeyrac closer to try to compensate for the gaps on either side of them and they were just beginning to drift to sleep when Grantaire heard the lock on the front door click open.  
  


* * *

  
Immediately, Courfeyrac was awake- it wasn’t even ten yet, hours and hours before he had expected anybody to come in the door, and immediately he suspected that some of their more enthusiastic friends (Bahorel, Bossuet, Jehan) had conned Marius into using his spare key to let them in to start the birthday party early.  In response, he curled into Grantaire’s chest and loudly called “Go away!  You know the rule about birthday stuff, it has to wait until the actual day!”  
  
However, the response that came from the kitchen was neither Bahorel, Bossuet, nor Jehan, nor even Joly or Feuilly, who Courfeyrac figured might have been roped in under duress.  Instead, it was Combeferre who poked his head through the doorway and asked, a grin on his face, “So should we be going?”  
  
While Courfeyrac was still processing what was going on, a huge smile dawning as the situation made itself clearer, Enjolras joined Combeferre in the doorway, slipped an arm around his waist, and raised an eyebrow at the two of them.  “If you want us to go…” he trailed off, barely able to contain his own smug expression.  
  
Courfeyrac yelped and jumped off the couch, running to the two of them with as much speed as he could pick up in the roughly twenty feet between them.  As he crashed into their arms, almost crying with how happy he was to see them, Grantaire followed at a more reasonable pace to finish out the group hug.  He got pulled in as soon as he was within arm’s reach, by who he wasn’t exactly sure, but it didn’t matter- his boyfriends were here and Courf was happy, so he was happy too.   
  


* * *

  
Eventually they all ended up back on the couch, all in their usual positions, cuddled close and softly talking amongst themselves.  Courfeyrac made Enjolras laugh so hard he nearly fell off the back of the couch when he told the story of how, when they were teenagers, six baby geese to imprinted on Bossuet and followed him for several weeks; he retaliated by tickling Courf until he squirmed up on to Combeferre, who tucked him under the arm he wasn’t using to hold Grantaire.  Enjolras ended up on top of all of them; sighing resignedly, he pulled the blanket they kept on the back of the couch on top of all of them.  Before he could complain about all the aches and pains that were sure to come of this, Courfeyrac shut him up with a quick kiss, Grantaire and Combeferre following soon after.  Appeased, Enjolras settled down into the warmth his boyfriends created and fell asleep.


End file.
